


Kneel Before Galactus

by Jordanicus_Prime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Gosh I wish the MCU could've used Galactus, Multi, Post-Civil War, infinity who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanicus_Prime/pseuds/Jordanicus_Prime
Summary: When the biggest threat in the universe knocks on Earth's doors, the biggest heroes on Earth are going to have to bring the fight....  and make up. Basically, if Thanos was nothing compared to Galactus. Takes place after Captain America: Civil War and goes in place of Infinity War.





	1. It Started Like Any Other Day

It started like any other day. Tony Stark was in the lab, tinkering with the new nanotechnology he’s been developing. He’d been working in silence for a few hours when his train of thought is interrupted by his phone ringing. Tony reached out to send it to voicemail when he saw the caller ID. The name Peter Parker flashed across his screen in white letters and he hesitantly accepted the call, not knowing the situation he was answering to.  
“Hey kid, you having a good patrol?” he asked, checking the clock. 3:27 PM. Yep, the kid was on patrol.  
“Oh, yeah” Peter sounded breathless, almost in shock. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark the only thing I’ve done today is get a cat out of a tree and swing a kid home who fell and broke his arm. It’s just, well, look outside.”  
Keeping the phone to his ear he made his way to the closest window. “What the hell?” he muttered, when he saw what the kid obviously wanted him to see. A man, a silver man, on what looked like a silver surfboard was floating above the city, observing, like he was trying to come up with a price to slap on the city. Below on the streets, every citizen seemed to have gathered, looking at the sky, some looked impressed, some fearful.  
All Tony could feel was terror as the man rose and before anyone could react he took off, creating several sonic booms and knocking out power to the city. Lucky for him, FRIDAY had the backup generators running before Tony could even ask.  
“I’m going to have to call that son of a bitch now aren’t I?” Tony asked himself. “Kid, get to the tower now.” he ordered, pacing his way to his desk and pulling out a burner phone. Turning it on he saw one contact pop up on the screen. Steve Rogers. Hanging up before Peter had to hear the string of curses he was muttering to himself, he stared at the name, trying to will himself to hit the call button.  
After what seemed like hours of waiting, he pressed the little, green button and released the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Thoughts of Siberia and being left bloody and cold by his friend were cut short when a voice answered on the other end.  
“Hello” an all too familiar voice rang in his ear as Peter entered the lab, eyes widening in shock when he saw the burner phone in Tony’s hand.  
\-----  
It started like any other day. Stephen Strange awoke in the sanctum and made himself a cup of tea before attending to his daily Sorcerer Supreme duties. He greeted Wong for the day when he heard comotion on the streets. Motioning for Wong to join him, they made their way outside.  
Outside they followed the crowd’s fearful gaze to the sky where a dot of silver paused before blasting off and causing quite a commotion.  
“Do you know what that was?” Strange asked, hoping Wong had a little more wisdom than he did.  
“I don’t know who that was, but I sensed the power cosmic within him. If that means what I think it means, we’ll need more than a few sorcerers to stop this.”  
\-----  
It started like any other day. Thor stood between Bruce Banner and Valkyrie, taking a short break before going back to establishing New Asgard. The buildings were almost set up, and there almost seemed to be an air of peace surrounding the small town. Loki made his way up to the trio and could overhear Thor before he even joined the conversation.  
“Banner, go back to New York, please let the other Avengers know you’ve returned to Earth. I don’t know why you refuse to see them, or inform them that you returned with me.” Thor rubbed his arm where Bruce had pinched the life out of his arm when he called the Avengers to let them know he had returned to Earth with the remnants of Asgard. “Funny” he thought to himself, “I can defeat an army but one pinch from Banner, not even the Hulk, can bring me to my knees”. His sulking was interrupted by Bruce.  
“I told you, I left without a word, after I leveled a city. There’s no way I’m just going to be welcomed back to society. Plus, I can still help here, we’re making leaps and bounds by combining your magic with our technology.”  
“You’re just scared of Natasha.” Thor jokes, elbowing the smaller man lightly.  
“To be fair, I’m afraid of that woman.” Loki interjected, a smirk on his face.  
The teasing ended however, when a silver streak flew across the sky. Thor said nothing but immediately leapt into action following the streak. Bruce and Valkyrie exchanged a look before going to follow Thor, grabbing a nearby vehicle. Loki merely rolled his eyes before climbing into the back.  
The drive was short and tense. But what was at the end of the road was… uneventful. Thor was on the ground, rolling to his knees, obviously annoyed. Loki, Valkyrie, and Bruce approached. Loki snickered at seeing his brother bothered by the defeat.  
“Don’t say anything.” Thor put his hand up. “I’m fine, but I don’t know what the hell that was. He’s definitely not of Earth.” He paused before meeting Bruce’s eyes. “We’re going to need the Avengers.”  
\-----  
It started like any other day. Steve Rogers woke up with the sun in Wakanda and went for his daily run around the gorgeous scenery. Halfway through his normal route Steve stopped when he saw something silver fly over the surrounding jungle. Steve blanched when he thought about the fact that the only way that thing- wait it looked like a man- could be there it would’ve had to get through Wakanda’s defenses. The silver man paused and Steve could see he moved his hand towards the city before speeding out of Steve’s line of sight.  
Finally snapping himself out of hit thoughts, he sprinted to Wakanda’s palace and soon enough ran into T’Challa.  
“I’m guessing you saw what caused this.” The king surmised at seeing Steve actually out of breath from running so hard. Steve could only nod. “Whatever it was wiped out all of our power, Shuri is attempting to restart it now.”  
Before Steve could respond a phone rang, it wasn’t his normal ringtone which could only mean one thing. Tony. Steve fumbled for the phone and answered,  
“Hello”  
“Steve? Yeah, I can hear the self-righteousness from here. Listen, I need you and whoever else you can find pronto.”  
The call ended before Steve could think about a response. He flipped the phone shut and looked to T’Challa. “How long ‘til Wakanda’s back up?”  
“Knowing Shuri, it should be back within the hour.”  
“Good, that gives me enough time to call the other rogue Avengers, when you’re ready, suit up. It’s time to assemble.”


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get together to figure out what they're dealing with.

"Nothing brings people together like the end of the world." Tony muttered to himself as the recently re-assembled Avengers gathered in the meeting room just above the lab. Tony looked at the mismatched group around him, Peter stood to his left and was eying the Rogue Avengers, Steve, Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Vision, and Wanda. They arrived with T'Challa and Shuri, who while they housed the Rogue Avengers weren't being sought out by the government like the others were. When Tony questioned why T'Challa's kid sister was there she merely laughed and said "tech support". Thor followed soon after with Banner, Loki to everyone's surprise, and a new Asguardian chic named Valkyrie. The room dripped with tension from the glare Natasha was shooting at Banner, who to his credit he was doing a good job avoiding. That was going to be an awkward conversation later.  
As everyone took their seats around the room the door suddenly opened and in came Fury, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang. "You know, if you guys were going to have a secret meeting, you should come up with a better location." Fury greeted, taking a seat next to Tony. Clint smirked at everyone in the room before tucking a chair between Natasha and Sam and Scott paused in the doorway awkwardly before grabbing the first empty chair next to Loki. Tony opened his mouth to give a witty response to his uninvited guests before Fury interrupted, "The world saw the Silver Surfer, that's what the internet's calling him, so I knew y'all did too. Thought I'd make sure a little house arrest didn't keep the whole team from getting together." He gestured to Clint and Scott who simply nodded.  
With that Tony rose and activated the display screen in front of him. "So, the Silver Surfer appears over Manhattan today at 3:35 today, leaves at 3:40, appears in Maine near New Asgard at 3:50 and jets to Wakanda at 4:18. Global reports show that he swept the globe in an hour and a half. The question we need to answer first, who is this guy and why is he here?"  
Before Tony could even breathe after the statement a golden circle began sparking in the corner of the room to his right. Everyone at the table drew their weapons and aimed them at the opening portal. Out stepped two men in robes who failed to ease anyone's worries. The only thing that prevented multiple shots being fired was Thor bellowing "Ah, if it isn't the strange wizard!"  
"You know this guy?" Tony asked. Thor nodded and everyone around the table seemed to relax, except Fury and Natasha, who lowered their weapons but stayed tense in their seats.  
"Yeah, hi Thor." Strange greeted half-heartedly, "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and I'm here to help with this," he gestured to the display in front of him, "Silver Surfer."  
Tony, already exhausted by the interruptions sat down in his seat, "Whatcha got?" he questioned, putting the end of his sunglasses between his teeth absentmindedly.

"The Silver Surfer radiates something called the Power Cosmic, it's off the charts actually, he could level the planet if he wanted too. The thing is everything I've read about the Power Cosmic shows that it has a different source, but I can't find what that source is."  
"So you're saying that this Silver Surfer is the most dangerous thing on the planet and that there's something else that made him that way? So there's something out there even stronger than him?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes," Dr. Strange answered, "my texts don't offer much knowledge on the source, but the information given about the Power Cosmic shows that it's been seen before on several planets."  
"And how are those planets doing?" Natasha wondered for the group.  
"Their records end there." Strange finished ominously.   
The room sat in silence for a moment as the room's eyes fell on Steve, waiting for his guidance. Tony noticed and scoffed, causing Fury to look in his direction and raise his visible eyebrow. Steve felt the attention on him and opened his mouth, choosing his words carefully. "The best way to get intel on the Power Cosmic is to speak to the Silver Surfer. If he can level the planet but hasn't yet, maybe he'd be willing to speak with us. But, we should plan for him not to. Tony, Bruce, Shuri I want you guys on containment. Strange, you should help them make it strong enough to contain the Power Cosmic. Natahsa, Thor, T'Challa, and I will work on tracking this guy so when we have containment ready we can spring into action. Everyone else get ready, we could be moving out on a moment's notice."  
Everyone stood to leave the room. Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder, happy to see him again when Fury approached and interrupted the greeting. "Stark, you and Cap have some issues to work out, I'd suggest it gets done before we all have to work as a team." Tony opened his mouth to push back when Fury predicted the argument. "Don't worry I gave Rogers the same lecture, but unlike you he seemed eager to rebuild the bridge Siberia burned." With that he followed the rest of the Avengers out of the room. The only person left was Steve. Fury didn't make a suggestion, he provided a distraction.  
Tony and Steve sighed in unison. Tony raised his eyebrows at Steve expectantly, Steve rolled his eyes and decided to start the conversation. "I know you don't want to have this conversation but we have to if the Avengers are going to handle this crisis. I'm not sorry for not signing the Accords and I'm not sorry for defending Bucky."  
"If this is your idea of an apology it's a pretty shitty one." Tony snarked.  
"But I am sorry I didn't tell you about your parents." Steve finally pried his eyes off the floor. The words Tony wanted to hear months ago in Siberia finally rang in his ears. "I know that apology came way too late and I should've just told you the truth in the first place but there was never a good time." Tony rolled his eyes to which Steve chuckled and replied, "Now that's a shitty excuse."  
Sensing that Steve was now floundering for a way to continue Tony decided to step in. "There was never going to be a good time, Steve, but Siberia was probably the worst." Steve dropped his head and Tony continued. "But I did look into what HYDRA did to your friend, that was him there the night my parents-- but that wasn't his choice. I was reacting in Siberia, poorly mind you but we all had a lot going on."   
"Understatement of the year." Steve summarized. "I know this doesn't make things between us like they were, but maybe we can get there?" Steve held out his hand to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at how sappy this was and took Steve's hand in a handshake.  
"Someday. I'm still pissed and you owe me a new jet." he smirked and the two men walked away to both save the world and rebuild a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy end to the chapter but what can you do? Sorry for the inactivity, feel free to pop into the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Please let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see!


End file.
